The present invention generally relates to mobile devices and, in particular, interfaces which permit users to quickly and easily detect and manage downloading from, uploading to and connections to wireless local area networks (WLAN) available to the mobile device.
In many existing mobile devices, users are required to access multiple screens before having the capability of managing the WLAN connectivity. For example, although a status bar icon may appear within the main screen of the device to indicate the general presence of a WLAN (e.g., WiFi), users are required to move to different screens to check for detection of a specific WLAN and thereafter to activate a setting feature which includes WLAN settings in order to connect to the specific WLAN. As another example, in order for a user to determine to which network his or her mobile device is connected, the user would need to access a WLAN control panel. Also, a user would need to access a WLAN control panel to determine the service set identifiers (SSIDs) associated with a list of networks detected by their mobile device. Furthermore, most users do not have sufficient and convenient management of WLAN settings, such as when the mobile device is downloading.
There is a need for improving the user experience, control, and accessibility of WLAN information and connectivity.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.